2003 productions
:For information dealing with this year in the timeline of the fictional ''24 universe, see 2003.'' 2003 January ; : "Day 2: 4:00pm-5:00pm" airs on Fox. ; : "Day 2: 5:00pm-6:00pm" airs. ; : 24: The House Special Subcommittee's Findings at CTU is published by Harper Collins. February ; : "Day 2: 6:00pm-7:00pm" airs. ; : "Day 2: 7:00pm-8:00pm" airs. ; : Season 2 premieres in the UK. It is followed by the first episode of Pure 24 on BBC3. ; : "Day 2: 8:00pm-9:00pm" airs. ; : Episode 2 of Pure 24 airs. ; : "Day 2: 9:00pm-10:00pm" airs. March ; : Episode 3 of Pure 24 airs. ; : "Day 2: 10:00pm-11:00pm" airs. ; : Episode 4 of Pure 24 airs. ; : Episode 5 of Pure 24 airs. ; : A Day in the Life: The Unofficial and Unauthorised Guide to 24 is published by Telos Publishing. ; : Episode 6 of Pure 24 airs. ; : "Day 2: 11:00pm-12:00am" airs. ; : Episode 7 of Pure 24 airs. April ; : "Day 2: 12:00am-1:00am" airs. ; : Episode 8 of Pure 24 airs. ; : "Day 2: 1:00am-2:00am" airs. ; : Episode 9 of Pure 24 airs. ; : "Day 2: 2:00am-3:00am" airs. ; : Episode 10 of Pure 24 airs. ; : "Day 2: 3:00am-4:00am" airs. ; : Episode 11 of Pure 24 airs. ; : "Day 2: 4:00am-5:00am" airs. May ; : Episode 12 of Pure 24 airs. ; : "Day 2: 5:00am-6:00am" airs. ; : Episode 13 of Pure 24 airs. ; : "Day 2: 6:00am-7:00am" airs. ; : "Day 2: 7:00am-8:00am" airs. ; : 24 Season 2: The Unofficial Guide is published by Contender Books. June ; : Episode 14 of Pure 24 airs. ; : Episode 15 of Pure 24 airs. ; : Episode 16 of Pure 24 airs. ; : Episode 17 of Pure 24 airs. ; : Episode 18 of Pure 24 airs. July ; : Episode 19 of Pure 24 airs. ; : Episode 20 of Pure 24 airs. ; : Episode 21 of Pure 24 airs. ; : Episode 22 of Pure 24 airs. August ; : 24: Access All Areas airs on BBC3. ; : The final episode of Pure 24 airs. ; : "24: Season Two DVD Collection" and "24: Season Two VHS Collection" are released in the United Kingdom. ; : Best Buy releases a free DVD preview disc of the first two episodes of 24: Season 2. September ; : "24: Season Two" is released on DVD in North America from 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. ; Unknown : The "24: Complete Season Two Collection is released on DVD in Region 4. October ; : "Day 3: 1:00pm-2:00pm," the third season premiere, airs on Fox commercial-free. A 24-themed Ford F-150 commercial entitled "The Donation" airs in two parts before and after the episode. November ; : "Day 3: 2:00pm-3:00pm" airs. ; : "Day 3: 3:00pm-4:00pm" airs. ; : "Day 3: 4:00pm-5:00pm" airs. ; : "Day 3: 5:00pm-6:00pm" airs. ; Unknown : 90 trading cards from Seasons 1 and 2 are released by Comic Images. December ; : "Day 3: 6:00pm-7:00pm" airs. ; : "Day 3: 7:00pm-8:00pm" airs. ; : "Day 3: 8:00pm-9:00pm" airs.